The Ride
by Sensaiman
Summary: The have been on "rides" before, but never like this.


The "ride"

By

Sensaiman

A Castle Fanfiction

_Notes: This is a follow up to my story "Doors". Thank all you who reviewed and asked me to write a continuation. One of the cool things about Fanfiction is you can revisit plot points and do them from different perspectives. For example I have gotten rid of Josh [who must be getting a persecution complex by now, what with so many of us having had Kate dump him] 3 times already. This is a different version of their first time, I hope you like it. One other thing I know that some of you have a problem with Kate using terms of endearment with Castle, but it seems to me that if they are truly a couple that kind of goes with the territory, and quite honestly I am only following one the footsteps of some of my fellow shippers._

_**Summary: They have both been on "rides" before, but never like this!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I ever own Castle and Company.**_

The first time she awakens it is because a hand is gently shaking her shoulder. She opens her eyes and stares up at the two beautiful red heads looking down at her. It is the older one who speaks.

"Kate, Darling, get up. You'll get a terrible neck ache if stay on this couch. Richard get up and take Kate to bed".

Slowly they get up off the couch, and, hand in hand, shamble off to his bedroom, just like two sleepy children who have sent to bed by their mother. Just before she stumbles through the doorway, she hears the younger woman call out, "Night daddy, night Kate. See you in the morning". Even half asleep, Kate smiles, it looks like she is a part of the family.

************************************************************************The next time she awakens, she knows that she has been sleeping for hours. Unlike so many heroines in stories who awaken confused and unsure of where they are; Kate knows exactly where she is and who is lying next to her. She is where she wants to be, where she wants to awaken every morning. As she lies there, she hears the slow even breathing of the man behind her. Castle is still asleep. She thinks back to the things they said last night while she sat in his lap on the couch. They talked about their new relationship; he promised her that they would go slow, at her pace; they would let things happen gradually. That's what they said last night, but even then she wasn't sure if slow and gradual is what she wants. Suddenly something happens that removes slow and gradual from the table forever. Up until this moment Castle has been lying behind her, his right hand holding her shoulder, now it moves down until it encircles her right breast. Kate's reaction is amazing in its swiftness and decision. She quickly reaches behind her with her right hand, slides it smoothly past an elastic band, past silk, until it finds what it is looking for. When she has it in her grasp her hand begins to move softly and slowly. From the intake of breath behind her, as well as the reaction her movements are getting she knows that he is fully awake now.

"Kate", he begins hoarsely, "I thought we were…"

For the second time in 24 hours she places a hand over his mouth to stop him from saying something neither wants to hear.

Her right hand stops it movements, but only so that she can turn and face him, then her left hand takes over.

Shush, Ricky, shush", she says seductively, "I want this so bad."

His blue eyes are now staring into her jade green ones.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, baby, yes"

Then she says the phrase that he has dreamed of her saying for three years.

"Ricky, please, make love to me. I love you so much. Please, baby, please".

Without further words he pulls her close, and the "ride" begins.

They have both been on "rides" before with other people, but never one like this. Compared to this one, those other "rides" were like those push it yourself merry-go-rounds on the schoolyard. This one is all the roller coasters, Ferris wheels, tilt-a-worlds, and other thrill "rides" ever invented multiplied by a million. Later in the afterglow of this, their first, "ride", she will realize that before she has never had the right partner with her on the "ride", but now it is enough that this is the greatest "ride" she has ever experienced, and like all great "white knucklers" it is made up of equal parts of laughter and screams. They reach the pinnacle together. Castle holds her as close as possible as they start on that last incredible drop, as they plunge towards the climax of the "ride" they are both screaming, "I love you, I love you. I LOVE YOU!"

Afterwards, as they lie together basking in the exhilaration of their "ride", Castle tells her: "I would have been okay with going slow. I don't want to mess this up"

"Ricky", she whispers, "I don't need slow. I want this, us. I want to dive into this with you. I want to scream to the world that you belong to me, and that I belong to you. I want us to walk into the precinct Monday morning holding hands, and tell all our friends that we are a couple. I want quick hand holds at crime scenes, and quick break room kisses. I want to do all the silly wonderful things that lovers do, and I want them to start now".

He is silent for a moment, and she is afraid that she has scared him, but only for an instance, because he pulls her close, kisses the spot behind her neck that he learned drives her crazy.

Then he whispers the sweetest four words she has ever heard. "Move in with us".

She turns and for the second time in 24 hours, begins a slow languorous assault on his neck and face. As she moves up towards his lips, she murmurs: "Yes, baby, yes".

And as they set off on their next "ride", they both know that from now on they will only take this "ride" together, and they will take it often and forever.


End file.
